


Fit

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Sex Talk, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: There were three things that weren't really secrets. 1. Tony was trans. 2. That bulge in Bucky's pants wasn't because of a sock. 3. Bucky and Tony were dating.





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink bingo: Sex Toy: Dilator Set

There were three things that weren't really secrets. 1. Tony was trans. 2. That bulge in Bucky's pants wasn't because of a sock. 3. Bucky and Tony were dating. 

Tony was used to the crass, transphobic comments about what went on in their bed, and as much as Bucky hated it, he was getting used to them too. He'd just about punched the lawyer that told him to ignore it, but Tony had stopped him from getting too worked up about it. 

It didn't help that they hadn't had sex yet, but it wasn't for a lack of desire on Bucky's part. They made out on the couch with Tony grinding on his lap so often that when Bucky jacked off, he usually imagined that he was on that couch for his fantasy. He didn't know why they hadn't had sex yet, and he couldn't think of a way to bring it up that didn't sound like he was trying to manipulate Tony into hopping into bed with him. So he had his right hand for company and a wealth of memories featuring Tony. 

Like so many other things in his life, when he finally asked it was completely on accident and in the worst way possible. They were on the couch like usual, and Tony was sitting on his lap, rocking against him with his hands buried in his hair while Bucky kneaded Tony's ass. Tony pulled back to breathe, and Bucky attacked his neck, nipping on the soft skin. He made a move like he was going to get up, but Bucky didn't even notice, absolutely intoxicated in the way Tony tasted and the way he felt against him. 

"Bucky," Tony said, swallowing. 

"Mm." He didn't stop what he was doing because he liked it, and he thought that Tony liked it too. 

"Bucky stop," he said, untangling his hands and pushing at Bucky's shoulders. 

He pulled back, frowning in confusion as Tony climbed off his lap. "Tony?" 

"Yeah?" Tony was finger combing his hair back into place, not looking at Bucky, who probably looked ridiculous sitting on the couch half-debauched. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Uh bed? It's getting late, and I'm pretty tired." 

"You didn't seem tired ten seconds ago." 

Tony blinked, looking at him. "Are you seriously mad at me because I'm not putting out?" he asked, voice colored with disbelief. 

"No," Bucky growled, "I'm mad because you take off without an explanation  _ every single time _ . Do you not want to have sex? Cause that's fine, but you need to tell me." He'd be disappointed sure, but at least then he'd know that there was nothing to anticipate after the kissing. 

"It's not that," Tony denied, looking like he wasn't going to run away now. 

Bucky sat up and adjusted himself since apparently they were going to have an actual conversation about this right now. "Then what is it? I swear Tony, I'm fine with whatever you want, I just need to know what's happening." 

"No- it's, shit." Tony put his hands in his pockets, looking around like Jarvis was about to come to his rescue-- which had happened before. "I really want to have sex with you." 

Bucky blinked. "I'm not seeing the problem then. Why are you always leaving if you want to have sex? Do you just need time?" 

"No," Tony said, shaking his head, "it's not that." He sighed, walking back to the couch and sitting next to Bucky. "Okay we're having a relationship talk." His fingers tapped together nervously. It wouldn't have surprised Bucky if the sequence actually meant something. "I want to have sex with you, only you... are bigger than average." 

Bucky blinked again. "Oh." He wasn't porn star big, and honestly it had never been a problem with past partners so he hadn't thought about it. "We don't have to do  _ that _ then. I thought you might not be comfortable with it anyways, so that's fine." He knocked their shoulders together playfully, smiling comfortingly. "I want to kiss every inch of you sweetheart, this'll only help me." 

"You really are the sweetest partner I've ever had, but that's not what I meant." 

"You know what, I'm just going to stop guessing. My success rate is tanking." 

Tony laughed, leaning his head against Bucky's shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry about the accidental tease. I ordered something online, and I'm waiting for it to come in." 

"And this will help us how? You didn't even tell me what's wrong." 

"That's because it's embarrassing," Tony mumbled, pressing his face into Bucky's shoulder. 

"I won't laugh," Bucky offered. 

"Not that kind of embarrassing, but thanks Bucky bear." He gave him another kiss, making sure to keep it short. "I'll tell you when it's a little less embarrassing for me." 

* * *

Tony got his package in, but Bucky didn't know about that for a while. He was a little distant for a couple days, but he was a very busy person, so this happened every so often. 

At the end of his busy three days though, Tony climbed into Bucky's lap without so much as a 'hello' and kissed him like he was trying to prove a point. Bucky was panting by the time Tony ended the kiss. 

"What was that for doll?" 

Tony didn't answer, kissing him again. "You wanna come back to my room?" 

"You mean...?" Bucky said tentatively, willing himself to not get his hopes up just in case he was wrong. 

"Yeah." 

Bucky didn't really mean to pick Tony up, but Tony was on his lap and he wanted to stand so it ended up happening all the same. Tony scrambled for purchase automatically, but Bucky's hold on him didn't waver. 

"Uh right, so I'm going to need your help for a minute when we get in there. It's not like,  _ bad _ or anything but like we talked about before, you're big and I'm kinda not used to taking something that big, so I just need to stretch out first," Tony said nervously. Maybe he should have led with something else. Perhaps a conversation explaining what he needed like Pepper was always insisting he should do. 

Bucky didn't seem the least bit deterred though, still striding towards Tony's room with single minded focus. Something about it struck Tony as absolutely hilarious, and he couldn't help but laugh. "What?" Bucky asked, glancing at him as he pushed Tony's door open and stepped inside. He had no idea what Tony found funny, but it put a slight smile on his face all the same. 

Tony shook his head, still grinning. "Nothing. Let me down a minute, I need to grab them." 

Hesitantly, like he was afraid that Tony was going to run away the second his feet touched the floor, he set Tony down. Tony went to his bedside table and pulled out a bag, emptying the contents on his bed. Bucky's brain froze. "Uh Tony?" he asked, licking his lips. "What are those?" 

"It's a dilator set," Tony admitted with a shadow of shame crossing his face. 

"Right. And uh- what does that mean?" 

"It stretches me out," he explained, fiddling to get them all spread out just so he had something to keep his hands busy. It was ridiculous to be nervous, but he couldn't help it. 

"Oh," Bucky breathed. "And you want me to help you with that?" 

"If you want." 

Bucky put a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, curving a hand down to grip his ass. "Sweetheart, I would  _ love _ to. You uh, might have to walk me through it though, I don't really know how to use them." 

Tony nodded, pulling them closer. "Right. So we start with the smallest one," he said, picking up the one in question, "and we just uh, work our way up." 

"I can do that." Bucky looked strangely determined, like this was a mission he needed to completely focus on or something terrible would happen. Tony appreciated the focus, but he still wanted this to be enjoyable for both of them. 

In the end, he didn't have to try very hard. At his first little gasp, Bucky was into it, slowly fucking Tony with the toy as he sucked a row of hickies along his shoulder, switching to the next size when Tony asked him to. 

He came once while Bucky was working him up, but it was a small one so he wasn't too sensitive to keep going. 

"I'm ready," he breathed, only Bucky didn't get his point right away. 

"This is the biggest one you have," he said with a frown, looking around like maybe he'd lost it. 

"Right," Tony said slowly. "And what goes inside Tony when all the toys are gone?" 

Bucky didn't answer, like he was afraid he'd be wrong. 

"Oh my god Bucky," Tony said, laughing a little. "It's you, you dick." He pushed at his shoulder ineffectually. "Or maybe it's you, comma, your dick." 

"Oh!" Bucky blushed. Was he seriously blushing after all this? Tony couldn't have become more flushed right now if he wanted to. "Right." Bucky scrambled to get in a better position, and he mumbled an embarrassed apology when he knocked the lube off the bed. 

Tony laughed, but that only seemed to make Bucky feel worse. "No hey hey hey, come here." Tony kissed Bucky, little pecks all over his face until he relaxed. "I'm having fun sweetheart. Laughing during sex can be good." He bumped their noses together. "And I wasn't laughing at you, so loosen up and fuck me real good." 

"I thought you were nervous about this." 

"I was. I... am a little, but I want this. It's a good nervous." 

Bucky swallowed. "Okay. If you're sure." 

"I'm sure." He did tense up a little when the head of Bucky's cock slid against his entrance, but he took a deep breath and ran his hands over Bucky's shoulders, spreading his legs a little wider. 

He pressed in slowly, ready to stop at a moment's notice if Tony told him to, but he didn't. Tony was- well okay Bucky was still a little bigger than he'd expected, but he was taking it pretty well if he did say so himself. 

In all honesty, it wasn't the best he'd ever had, but he knew that would change after a few more times as he got used to Bucky's size and he didn't have to work his way up to it. 

A few days later, Tony's theory was proven  _ extremely _ correct because god damn did Bucky know exactly how to make him see stars. 


End file.
